


An Old Friend

by ForTheLoveOfWriting



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bitter-sweet, F/M, Love, One-Shot, Sad, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfWriting/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whooo! I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I have had this in my computer for some time, and I just felt the need to post it.</p><p>So, what do you think?</p></blockquote>





	An Old Friend

Relationships – An Old Friend

Poppy Dada ran to her car in the rain, groceries in hand. Today was the day she had decided not to bring an umbrella. She heard slight drizzling from the weather channel this morning, not thunderstorm!

However, it was out of her control, so she decided to go about her day as usual. And everything was going on as usual.

Until she bumped into Sonny. Literally.

Of course, being busy herself, she had not expected for Sonny to be in the area at all. But there he was, walking out the same store she had. How could she have not seen him?

"I'm sorry, ma'am," The flustered voice apologized. "Excuse me, but have I seen you before?" Poppy grabbed the bag-full of milk from off of the ground and looked up at him. He was more mature-looking, but still possessed the crazy hair-dye in his hair – bright red and neon yellow this time. His glasses were sitting on his nose in a goofy fashion, and his eyes... Poppy cleared her throat.

"Maybe, maybe not." She decided to not give away her identity so soon. Did he really remember me?

"Poppy Dada, right? I'm sure you know about me as well. Correct?"

The poor girl was ready to faint. He does remember me!

"Y-yes."

"Beech Hill, was it? Aw, man. I can remember that place as if it were yesterday. It was an interesting place to study extraterrestrial beings... sort of." He smiled and shook her wet hand.

"Nice to meet you, Poppy."

"Same here. So, what brings you down here in South Dakota?"

"I landed a new job here..."

"Again? Oh, Sonny..."

The two ended up talking in the rain for a good twenty minutes, until Poppy checked her watch.

"Oh, crap." Sonny frowned.

"What's wrong?" The brunette fished car keys out of her pocket and picked up her grocery bags from off of the ground. She shot him a look of pity.

"I'm really sorry Sonny, but I need to get home. I have work tomorrow and I need to be there early. I haven't even started dinner yet-"

"Relax. Why don't I come with you? We can talk and get things done." Poppy shook her head.

"Don't you have work tomorrow...?"

"Yes, but I don't have to be there until ten-thirty. I'm fine." The artist finally caved in and they piled in her car.

"You don't have a car?"

"I do. But since my house in like, down the street, I just walked." Poppy nodded in understanding.

Then she drove off.

The car ride had held a comfortable but awkward silence. Sonny didn't talk as much as he used to, when they met in D.C. . Poppy worried a bit, but realized that maybe the boy did mature. Poppy felt a mix of disappointment yet relief in her. Poppy also had a feeling that something was bothering him, or at least making him nervous. The feelings were coming on strong in the car because they were so close -

No, she did not just think of Sonny that way.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her. She gripped the wheel tighter, her cheeks flushed. She attempted to swallow and clear her throat.

"I'm fine."

The car pulled up into the driveway. Poppy got out the car and unloaded the trunk-full of bags as quickly as she could to get wet as little as possible. Sonny just tagged, grabbed the rest of the groceries and followed her into the house.

"So, you're an artist, right?" Sonny inquired. Poppy nodded as she finished up putting the food away.

"I paint mostly, but I also sketch."

"What's you're favorite thing to sketch?" Poppy looked at him.

You.

What?

"Um... Well, I don't really have a favorite. But I do enjoy sketching faces. I like faces." Could this have gotten more uncomfortable?

"Oh, okay. I love your artwork. Especially the one with the aliens in it." She smiled. Of course.

"Thanks."

The two settled down for lasagna. Both had tried to make conversation with each other, but they were just... Poppy internally sighed. It's not the same anymore.

"Sonny."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" By the reaction that she received, it was easy to tell that he had no idea what she was talking about. Then Poppy voiced her thoughts.

"It's not what it used to be, Sonny," She told him. "You've changed so much."

"I have? I would have said the same about you." They came to the conclusion that the both of them were different than the last time that they had seen each other.

"That's what happens. You eventually grow up, even if you are an adult." Poppy agreed at his statement. "Thoughts, jobs, lives, even feelings." Her heart skipped a beat at the words.

Feelings?

Maybe that was it. They had grown feelings for each other, and none of them wanted to admit it. It scared her. She had been in relationships before, but they weren't as serious as hers with Sonny's. At least, they were going to be soon. She hoped so , because she liked him a lot.

Heck, she didn't know for sure if he felt the same way!

Anxious, the artist excused herself from the table and took their plates to the dishwasher. She glanced at the kitchen clock.

11:05 pm.

Poppy quickly loaded the dishwasher and turned it on.

"It was nice meeting you again, Poppy."

Sonny rose to his feet. She felt a little sad that he had to go. In fact, she wanted to stay up all night and chat with him about the things she's been wanting to tell him for years, and even some meager things to laugh and giggle at, just for fun.

But things didn't work out that way often, more so when you have a job and pay bills. Even on Friday's. Poppy released a breath that she was holding in.

"So, do you need a ride home or anything?" Sonny shook his head.

"I'll be okay. I can take the bus home. The stop's only down the street. I appreciate you having me over for dinner. We should talk more often, so here-" He handed her a slip with his contacts on it. Poppy took it and thanked him.

"Be safe. And have a good night," He told her.

Then he closed the door behind him, thunder booming afterwards as if to signal him leaving.

Tired and stressed, Poppy headed up the stairs to go to bed. She noticed that he left his jacket in the chair he was sitting in. Poppy picked the article of clothing up and went upstairs. After getting ready to lie down, she tucked Sonny's jacket halfway under the covers so that it would look like he was sleeping there himself. She figured that she would call him tomorrow.

Good night, Sonny Joon.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I have had this in my computer for some time, and I just felt the need to post it.
> 
> So, what do you think?


End file.
